


Virginia & Tyler: Best Friends Forever (lt. edition-drift compatible)

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Virginia & Tyler: Best Friends Forever (lt. edition-drift compatible)

When the pilots start getting famous, it is inevitable that Saint Jude's crew blows up the most.

Two pretty girls in the sleekest, sexiest Jaeger are bound to garner attention. 

Jeanie and Tai know that going in, but they do not expect the dolls.

The PPDC has signed a deal with Mattel and Barbie is not the only drivesuited diva in the line-up.

They are surprisingly accurate, with Jeanie's big hair and wide smile and Tai's tattoos.

The civilian version is a testament to their popularity, as the Ken Rangers did not come with outfit options. Jeanie's sports a too short dress, emphasizing the dolls proportionality. 

Tai's is as odd as she herself is, and as partially clothed.

The Drift Compatible Limited Edition packages both of them together, with Friendship Dog Tags on bracelets and pretty voice box phrases too earnest and censored to come from either of their mouths. 

(The box also says 'Virginia & Tyler: Best Friends Forever', but they just ignore that.)

It is honorable and yet humbling for them to think of themselves as the face of the war effort. 

The four dolls rest in their own special place, sitting on the shelf next to Tai's books, two of them gracefully modeling the friendship bracelets like medals of honor.

Years later, the Drift Compatible dolls do not burn with their civilian sisters. 

They were the honor and the privilege, and they were meant to be loved. 

And they are, by another skinny funny kid named Tyler.

Isn't it funny how things like that work out?


End file.
